


Amelie

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, She did not know that because of her Gérard is vulnerable, She thought she was safe, Talon in her head, Two parts like Amelie - One like Widow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Жерар любил её голос.





	Amelie

— Амели, — голос у Жерара текучий, точно мёд. Ласковый, даже почти не уставший, хотя Лакруа знала — работал он весь день и всю ночь, не зная покоя, выпивая холодный крепкий кофе кружка за кружкой, даже не жмурясь и не чертыхаясь. Заинтересованный и погруженный… Его работа на Overwatch нередко была изнуряющей, сложной; слишком уж много не организация, но сам мужчина клал на свои плечи, считая, что вполне способен справиться с объемом работы за троих, если не за семерых. Документация и доносы, бумаги с непонятным шрифтом (видимо, шифром) — Амели привыкла к ним, если честно. Равно как и к жгучему запаху кофе поутру, куче грязных чашек. Привыкла ко всему, даже к моментам, когда приходилось мягко разминать плечи Жерару, пробуждая его ото сна за крепким дубовым столом.  
  
— Котё-ёнок, — он ласково вёл по чужой спине кончиками пальцев, шепча скорее так, для себя, чем в попытке разбудить супругу.  
  
Утро тогда едва-едва вступало в свои владения, принимая эстафету от ночи, а пальцы Жерара уже были в длинных женских волосах, перебирали пряди цвета чёрного шоколада. Мягко так, с нажимом и лёгкой ноткой почёсывания по загривку, как та и любила, мурча при этом тихо, точно настоящая кошка. Жерар гладил её в моменты, когда сам укладывался спать, но при том вовсе не желал будить Амели в такую рань. Не хотел, дабы та хмурилась, сонно жмурилась и зыркала на него, точно настоящая кошка, которую ото сна пробудили тычком в кончик носа.  
  
Тем не менее, его благоверная была невозможно чувствительной. Она мурлыкала, подавалась к ладони ласково, и фырк её сонный, глухой:  
  
— Жерар? — Он часто с головой нырял в работу, оставлял жену засыпать одну. Тем не менее, она не злилась. Глядела сонно, исподлобья, и улыбка самыми уголками губ — почти индульгенция для мужчины, что посмел разбудить в такую рань, пускай и лаской. — Что-то случилось?  
  
В последнее время, тем не менее, он вёл себя как-то… странно, что ли. Чаще засиживался допоздна, от чего под глазами залегали тени; все чаще и чаще до неё доносилась ругань Жерара с кем-то по коммуникатору. Она не лезла, зная, что не должна знать больше, чем уже знает. Не лезла, ибо понимала — опасно, при чем что для неё, что для мужа. Не лезла, но замечала, как мужчина порой просто молча смотрел в экран, запустив в свои слегка отросшие тёмные волосы пальцы. Смотрел как-то… отчаянно, что ли.  
  
Лишь пару раз ей удалось услышать (подслушать, раз на то пошло, но это не было таким уж грехом) разговор мужа с кем-то из шишек Overwatch. В разговоре скользило что-то о том, что на мужа уже около полугода не совершались покушения… и Амели, ну хоть убейте, понять не могла, чего в этом такого плохого.  
  
— Ничего, — его небритость слегка колола щеки, но поцелуй в уголок губ от того не становился более грубым, жёстким, — просто хотел услышать твой голос.  
  


***

  
  
— Амели, — его голос уставший и потерянный; он доходил до мозга как сквозь слой битого стекла. Медленно, побито, со странным трещанием, что отдавало в кости, не оставляло и толики ласки, коей чужой шёпот был пропитан насквозь, точно бисквит — нежным кремом. Треск не позволял сосредоточится на чем-либо дольше, чем на пару секунд; отдавал вибрацией под мысли, в такт дыханию, и Амели, если честно, слышала его по пробуждению много раньше, чем сиплое «доброе утро» от мужа.  
  
Он, может, и не прекращался никогда. Может, он заменил ей мысли, как подменил пение птиц, гудение мотора мотоцикла и переговоры агентов ещё в момент побега. Сменил всё, заполняя собой, как большая раковая опухоль на всё легкое, всё сердце, и метастазами — в мозг.  
  
 _Хотя… неверно. Ложь. Она слышала голоса. Слышала счастливый смех Жерара в коммуникаторе людей, что вытаскивали её; ощущала цепкие объятия, поглаживая по затылку._  
  
— Амели, Амели, — он шептал тогда ей в висок, дрожа в тёмном пальто, что так скоро оказалось на её собственных плечах, — милая моя, всё будет хорошо.  
Она же в ответ молчала.  
  
Как и сейчас, хотя в душе понимала: от неё ждут ответа. Слова, может даже кивка или зырка в свою сторону… Но нет. Амели не отвечала. Молчала и глядела в белесую стенку с узором обоев, сминала пальцами помятую юбку, скользила языком по кровоточащей десне. Жерар вторил её имя, как и тогда, вторил ласково и с любовью, перебирая её слегка отросшие пряди нежно-нежно, без нажима.  
 _Как тогда._ Это должно было вызывать трепет в сердце, ностальгию. Что-нибудь.  
  
 _Но Амели не чувствовала ничего._  
  
Жерара это, казалось, вовсе не пугало. Он не был глупцом, вовсе нет; он понимал, что плен оставил на ней след, высосал из неё все соки, но она… она оставалась той, кого мужчина полюбил без оглядки. Оставалась доброй и милой, настоящей, живой. Той самой леди, что могла смеяться над глупыми комедиями и забавно вскрикивать на ужастиках; могла носить как кружевное белье с лентами и больше ничего, дразня взор, так и растянутые мужские футболки с символами любимых Жераровых групп.  
  
Амели же ощущала себя… неуютно, что ли. Она лишь изредка замыкалась в себе, замирала резко с ужасом на донышке взгляда, точно все вспоминая. Припоминая — _всего на мгновение!_  — моменты, отрывки собственного плена, что в ту же секунду выскальзывали из-под пальцев, точно ленты, не оставляя после себя ничего, лишь пустоту. Вынуждали её секунду, может две оглядываться, точно она не могла узнать места, не могла узнать родного дома.  
  
 _В груди при этом было пусто._  
  
 _Может, Амели не хотела вспоминать дни и часы в плену «Когтя»; может быть, само её сознание было против…_  
  
Она думала об этом. Изредка, кусая губы и смотря далеко, на тысячу ярдов перед собой, даже если через пару метров от лица начиналась стена.  
  
 _Треск в мыслях не прекращался._  
  
 _Порой пальцы немели, не ощущая даже кончика маникюрных ножниц, загоняемых под ноготь._  
  
Жерар не просил близости, не намекал на какую-либо домашнюю работу, даже самую простую, по типу «помыть после себя чашку», «протереть пыль» или «выбросить после себя огрызок яблока». Всё делал сам, нырял после в работу ещё отчаяннее, сцепляя зубы и шепча злобно, клятвой: _«Коготь» будет стёрт с лица земли._ Навсегда, во что бы то ни стало, абсолютно любой ценой.  
  
 _Холод проходил по позвоночнику. Мысли чисты, точно хрусталь._  
  
— Да? — Амели шептала в ответ тихо, словно только-только проснувшись. Глядя при том на мужа кротко, как оленёнок в свете машинных фар.  
  
Словно тот мог на неё кричать за растерянность, что никак не желала исчезать. Точно муж мог её разлюбить — за холодность, за периодический страх прикосновений.  
  
Жерар вел себя достаточно… мягко, что ли, как для ситуации. Любовно и терпеливо; он точно только и ждал её ответа, ибо стоило прозвучать робкому женскому голосу, как он чуть придвинулся к ней, огладил бледную женскую скулу. Ласка, которую она любила всегда.  
  
 _Запах чужого одеколона острый. Почти тошнотворный, хотя Амели помнила, что всегда его любила._  
  
 _…Любила же?_  
  
— Что-то случилось, Жерар? — Её голос глухой. В горле першило.  
  
— Ничего, — он целовал любимую в висок, держал в своих руках и крепко, и нежно, будто бы Амели могла треснуть от неосторожного касания, — ничего, солнышко. Просто хотел услышать твой голос.  
  


***

  
  
— Амели… что они сделали с тобой?  
  
Голос мужчины сиплый, ломкий, как весенний лёд. Он истекал кровью, дышал через раз, хватаясь пальцами за простыни, кашляя влажно и багряно, а она… она не чувствовала ничего. Совсем ничего, даже мрачного удовлетворения на сердце не было, даже его капли, тени. Была пустота и треск, что заменял сердцебиение. Треск, что бился в такт с мыслями, заглушал остатки совести, крик ещё не до конца подавленной воли.  
  
 _Жерар._  
  
Она молчала, скользила тонкими пальцами в чужую рану. Рвала её края, орошала пальцы алым, что быстро собирался в корку, стягивал светлую кожу.  
  
 _Жерар Лакруа._  
  
Дрожь ощущалась битьем чужого сердца, трепещущим на ветру огоньком жизни, что с каждой секундой угасал. Исчезал.  
  
Она разводила пальцы в чужой ране на манер ножниц, царапала со странным, почти звериным любопытством ногтями окровавленное мясо. После, насытившись болезненными стонами, прихватывала подушечками тугие артерии. Мягко сжимала их, наблюдая за чужим скулежом.  
  
— Амели…  
  
Он не спрашивал «почему», не винил её. В голосе Жерара — помимо боли, разумеется — была невозможная жалость, что не вызывала у неё ужаса. Не вызывала страха, даже раздражения. Ничего. Пустота.  
  
 _Она молчала, смотрела без тени особого интереса. И это убивало._  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — шепот наперегонки со смертью; бегло, тихо, — Амели, прошу.  
  
Он любил её. Был готов на всё, лишь бы чужих карих глаз никогда не коснулся холод «Когтя», дабы их лапы никогда не тронули её лица, острых скул. Был готов на все, правда. Но допустил оплошность.  
  
Её не стоило вырывать из рук Циглер. Нужно было дать закончить диагностику, не забирать напуганную жену из рук Ангелы, из медпункта, не стоило успокаивать её в объятиях.  
  
 _Но он это сделал. И сейчас дрожал крупно, в агонии._  
  
Амели — или уже нет? — не задавалась тогда вопросом, как её муж говорил, скулил так чётко со вскрытой глоткой. Она лишь гладила артерии, точно маленьких змеек, что так и желали обвить руку, окрасить всё в алое, а после — впиться клычками в кожу, в мясо, добавляя треску, шума. Вынуждая его с бесформенной белизны обращаться словами.  
  
 _«Убей»._  
  
Чужое дыхание ровное. Или поверхностное, резкое? И глаза. Раскрыты или сомкнуты, пульс спокойный или беглый? Есть ли в воздухе душок ужаса, страха, али все спокойно и мерно, одна из тысячи обыкновенных парижских ночей?  
  
Ночей, где она примерная жена.  
 _Где готовила кофе.  
Много кофе._  
  
 _«Убей-убей-убей-убей»._  
  
Оборвать чужую жизнь легко, точно прихлопнуть паука у косяка двери. Всего лишь нажать чуть сильнее, укусить сталью за шею, дать демонам лакать кровь, пока чужая дрожь не исчезнет, а эссенция жизни не обратит белесые простыни морем кармина.  
  
 _«Хорошая работа»._  
  
Это позже, много позже Амели осознает, что муж не мог сказать ей этих слов. Не мог просить заговорить к нему, молить окрасить последние секунды шелестящим акцентом, лаской в голосе. Тупым ударом в почти не бьющееся сердце пришло однажды осознание — черт подери, она убила его во сне. Жерар не мог глядеть на неё без осуждения, не мог касаться её рук ласково даже в последний раз, шепча.  
  
Не мог вторить молитвой её — _уже нет_  — имя так трезво.  
  
 _Он задохнулся, умер, как последняя собака.  
От её рук. Её ножа. Не её решения._  
  
 _«Амели»._  
  
Она вспоминала чужой шёпот, родной шёпот, но вовсе не становилось легче от мысли, что то был бред. Сон, может быть; остатки воли, сознания, что пытались идти против приказов, забитых в подкорку мозга; пытались остановить неизбежное, а после сгорали в адском огне воспоминаний.  
  
Может, это правда был сон. Может, этого никогда не было. Просто бред от лекарств, лекарства от бреда.  
  
 _«Что они сделали с тобой?»_  
  
Амели не знала. Одни её звали Роковой Вдовой, и она принимала это имя, как корону; другие кричали, звали убийцей, террористом, бессердечной сукой. Этого она не слушала, не вникала. Просто убивала, потому что треск в голове давным-давно стал музыкой убаюкивающей, ласковой; убивала, потому что лишь в момент чужой гибели осязала себя живой.  
  
 _«Амели»._  
  
Вдова лишь немного наклонилась в секунду, когда мороз лениво кусал за щеки, а на могилу мужа легко опускалась алая роза. Она укладывала её легонько, уложив в начале бутон, а после — весь цветок, точно в единственной ласке, на которую была способна в своей жизни-нежизни.  
  
 _Жерар._ Она читала его имя на могиле.  
 _Жерар._ Она смотрела и понимала, что не была здесь ни разу с момента похорон.  
  
Её голос сейчас даже не тень, даже не дымка прошлого. Он — точно богохульство, издевка, и все же Вдова открыла рот, кутаясь в пальто так, будто бы всё ещё боялась холода. Всё ещё могла замёрзнуть.  
  
— Ничего личного, mon amour*.  
  
Вдова слушала шелест ветра в голых ветках, прислушивалась к шуму города, что продолжал жить. После смерти Жерара, после пропажи Амели.  
  
В карих глазах, у зрачка и вовсе желтых, серый отблеск камня казался почти драгоценным.  
  
 _«Что они сделали с тобой?»_  
  
Алая роза на земле — точно капля крови. Багряный бутон, что вырос с вспоротой глотки, напился лепестками чужой крови, обвил лозой с острыми шипами шею.  
  
— Они сделали недостаточно, — выдох к камню, точно он мог ей ответить.  
  
Точно серый-серый булыжник с буквами и цифрами мог улыбнуться тонкими губами, а после шепнуть, сказать, промолвить к той, кем раньше была Вдова: _«Я рад, что ты здесь. Я хотел услышать твой голос»_  
  
 _Но он не мог._  
Амели это знала.


End file.
